


the devil, he's at my door (and i know what he came here for)

by mestariteos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mestariteos/pseuds/mestariteos
Summary: alternate title: this and only this.set during the beautiful montage in 5x22 'swan song' that halts lucifer’s fist, as sam takes back control.this didn’t start as being about the montage, or even about the lucifer storyline, but that’s where it went. title from 'baby boy' by mother mother.





	the devil, he's at my door (and i know what he came here for)

it is this and only this that brings sam back into his own, that lets him grip lucifer by the throat long enough for sam to uncurl his fist and choke out _it’s okay dean._

it is this and only this: two men, a shared childhood, a car that was so much more than just a car, and the endless azure blue of the sky, stretching out and out and over their heads, on and on forever.

it is this and only this: dingy motel rooms, endless and never-changing, every county the same wallpaper and a creaky hard bed, cracked mirror and godawful art hanging on the walls.

it is this and only this: little toy soldiers jammed in ashtray of the impala, knife scratches in the shape of initials, d-w-s-w, creased and faintly greasy maps piled on the dashboard, an empty backseat (there was room enough for five in that car, but it only took two to fill her), false bottom in the boot, guns and stakes and bullets and charms hidden beneath.

_it’s gonna be okay._

it is this and only this: bottles of jack stashed in duffel bags, underneath flannel and jeans and socks that haven’t been washed in three states, underneath favoured pistols and rock-salt ammo.

it is this and only this: gasoline, the empty backroads, classic rock pouring from the radio, a cassette collection so well used that their order is memorised, a pit stop on the side of the road for beers and a quick tune-up underneath the aging hood of the impala.

it is this and only this: brothers, soulmates, a shared heaven, laughter as memories of fireworks and salt lines and amulets are shared, this and only this, forever.

_i’ve got him._


End file.
